Ahiru Ikeseirō
Ahiru Ikeseirō (鴨・池晴朗, literally meaning "Duck on a Beautiful Pond") is the Jōnin Commander and former Anbu of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was born to Takura Ikeseirō, a woman in a brothel, and to an unknown father. Personality Ahiru is a cold, calm and calculating individual, although he does have his soft side. He resents the Shinobi who kidnapped him and his mother and tested on him, although he has decided to move on and forget about it. Appearance Ahiru has black hair grey natural eyes. He has a muscular body shape and is usually seen wearing the navy undershirt and trousers of Konohagakure with the green flak jacket. He wears two gloves, both with metal protectors and the Konohagakure symbol stamped on the right one. Small metal knuckledusters are attached to both of the metal protectors. Ahiru usually wears both of his sleeves rolled up and he carries all of his tools in three equipment pouches attached to the back of his flak jacket. He wears the standard navy sandals with small knives slotted into the sole, accessible from behind for easy access if needed. He has white bandages between where his trousers end and meet the sandals which help keep his legs from suffering sprains while doing acrobatics, similar to a jumpsuit. Biography At three, he and his mother were captured and tested on by rogue shinobi, who were trying to achieve powerful Dōjutsu. After a couple of months, Ahiru's mother escaped her restraints and searched for the chamber where Ahiru was being held. She was able to stop the experiment just before he was killed, although he had been injected with an unknown substance, allowing him to use two rare Dōjutsu, but inhibiting his power of generating any other form of Chakra apart from the techniques the Dōjutsu allow him to. His mother was found days later holding Ahiru in her arms in the middle of the forest, dead. Ahiru was then taken to an orphanage where he lived until the age of eight, when he was enrolled in the academy. He quickly gathered the attention of the ANBU, who recruited him a year later. At 12, Ahiru was promoted to Squad Leader, being given command of a 5-man squad. Initially, the squad refused to be under his command, seeing how young he was, but they quickly stood corrected as he defeated the whole squad single-handedly. At nineteen, Ahiru was becoming completely cold-blooded, no longer having any regard for life and doing anything to complete his mission even sacrificing his comrades. The Hokage, noticing this made Ahiru hand in his mask, and join the regular Shinobi forces as a Jōnin to stop him from losing touch with his morals and doing something he would regret. Early Life Ahiru was a pleasant child, always smiling, and although he and his mother did not have much in life, they were content. At first, he did not understand what had happened, and why his mother was gone; he began to understand in time as he grew older. Skills and Abilities Ahiru is able to use two Dōjutsu, The Juniyushigan (十二有刺眼 12 Barbed Eye) is the Dōjutsu on Ahiru's right eye. This allows him to focus on an object and emit a blast of chakra from the eye. This blast, though only the size of one iris, is powerful enough to penetrate 3 inches of steel, giving it the name of "Snipers Eye". The second ability is a form of telescopic sight, giving the user better aim and percision. Ahiru has also been noted to be able to see in ultraviolet, infrared and has also been able to see chakra pathways and sound waves (Although seeing Sound Waves may damage his eyesight). Ahiru's reload time for the Chakra Blast is noted to be approximately fifty seconds, and if he attempts to exceed this limit, his eye may begin to bleed. The Chienōtōgan (遅延応答眼, Delayed Reaction Eye) is the Dōjutsu in Ahiru's left eye. While active, it allows him to slow down time, five seconds to a normal shinobi would be perceived as an hour to Ahiru, making his movement impossible for anybody without Byakugan, or a Jutsu with similar abilities to see his movements, and even then he would apear to be moving extremely fast. This allows Ahiru to do a multitude of things, like easily dodging projectiles and getting into positions to strike. Ahiru's body is technically not actually moving at immense speeds, so his body is not directly affected, although using the Dōjutsu may cause temporary eyesight loss. His body is also weakened by usage, and to an extent, may even suffer of Chakra Deprivation where his body is unable to regenerate it's chakra on it's own for a small period of time until he has rested up. Abilities Using his two Dōjutsu, Ahiru is able to zoom in on any objects and accurately break through with his Juniyushigan, allowing him to break through steel and block chakra pathways. He can see in a multitude of colour spectrums including Infrared and Ultraviolet, he is also able to perceive time slower than normal using his Chienōtōgan, appearing to others as if he was moving extremely fast. Skills While in Anbu, Ahiru learned a multitude of physical and Taijutsu skills, he is able to use a multitude of weapons to incapacitate and eliminate opponents. He has been trained in torture methods, espionage, anti-espionage and hand-to-hand combat. Trivia Ahiru's main purpose in life after being pulled out of Anbu is to regain his emotions, and find somebody he would be able to love for the first time.